1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine which is utilized by a user for exercise, as occasion demand, by supplementary using a driving means such as at least one motor which is provided at the drive of the exercise machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foot-pedaling type exercise machine is composed of a saddle which is fixed at an exercise main body which is configured such that a user can sit down thereon under the condition that the user can stretch out his legs and a pair of pedals can be provided at the position where the user's feet can reach the pedals when the user sits down on the saddle and to which a given load can be applied. The conventional foot-pedaling type exercise machine is operated by the user's pedaling of the pedals from side to side under the condition that the user's feet is put on the pedals. In this case, the leg's muscle of the user can be mainly trained (see, e.g., Patent document No. 1).
Then, a horse riding type exercise machine, which is configured such that the saddle of the machine can be pitched vertically and laterally by means of coil spring, is also known (see, e.g., Patent Document No. 2).
[Patent Document No. 1] JP-A 2000-116818 (KOKAI)
[Patent Document No. 2] JP-A 2003-190347 (KOKAI)
Generally, it is desired for the exercise machine to conduct every part exercise of the body which consumes a large quantity of energy and conduct partial muscle training for a part of the body such as shoulders, legs and arms which is hoped to be slimmed down by the user.
In addition, it is desired for the exercise machine to conduct stepping exercise while the user sits down on the saddle. Generally, although the stepping exercise is conducted under the condition that the user stands, the stepping exercise is not appropriate for elder people and younger people because the stepping exercise requires long and high load training for the user.
With the foot-pedaling type exercise machine, however, exercising a part of the body such as the shoulders or the legs can be mainly conducted by applying a load to the user's muscle. In this case, the user pedals his or her legs from side to side and the user's body is balanced against the unstable pitching of the saddle. The foot-pedaling type exercise machine is not appropriate for the muscle training of the arms of the user and the development of a sense of balance. In addition, since the foot-pedaling type exercise machine requires large kinetic momentum, the foot-pedaling type exercise machine is not appropriate for users with less physical strength such as older people.